Back Out in the Outback
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Back Out in the Outback |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 9 |- | Air Date | November 17, 1995 |- | Writer | Roberts Gannaway |- | Director(s) | Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway |- |} "Back Out in the Outback" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Plot Having gone to the Australian Outback, Timon and Pumbaa split up so each can fulfill his potential as a bug hunter. Timon tries to do this by catching a land crab, believing him to be a large beetle. Summary "Back Out in the Outback" begins by introducing Timon, a Meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode starts with Timon and Pumbaa arriving at the Australian Outback. Timon tells Pumbaa that there are bugs that have never been seen before and the two can just take them and eat them. Pumbaa gets excited and gets him and Timon to start hunting, but Timon suggested that they have a "critical of their potential," which means that they have to split up and catch their own bugs on their own. Pumbaa doesn't seem too happy about the idea, but goes along with it. After the two split up and start hunting, Timon runs into a land crab and mistakes it for a giant up. The crab gets rid of Timon by blowing on him like a balloon, makes the meerkat the shape of a pretzel, pops Timon with his claws, and Timon blows away and lands on a rock and runs into Pumbaa. The crab later runs into Timon again, and Timon starts showing the crab some magic hat tricks: He takes out a flower and a box of chocolate shaped like a heart. Then, the meerkat takes out a baseball bat with spikes on them and is about to hurt the crab, but the crab quickly grabs the bat, and hits Timon with it. Timon runs into a rock, then tries some other ways to get the crab, but the crab, offscreen, keeps throwing Timon back to the rock. Pumbaa then shows up and Timon tells him that he saw a "monster bug," and Pumbaa finds it hard to believe that Timon got beaten by a bug. Pumbaa then asks Timon if he needs any help catching "the bug," but Timon says that he's fine and asks Pumbaa to leave. Timon comes up with another plan to catch the crab. The crab sees a giant boot that Timon is controlling. The meerkat crushes the crab with the boot, but then the crab comes out, grabs Timon, and throws him back to the same rock. Timon then gets idea to spray the crab with a smelly perfume. But his plan backfires and the crab grabs, puts him inside the perfume and sprays him all the way to Pumbaa. Pumbaa says to Timon "you're not still trying to catch that one bug, are ya?" Timon ignores the warthog and goes off to his next scheme. Timon builds a trap by putting a plush of him on a target so that crab will go to it and a safe will crash on the crab. After a few minutes, Timon doesn't hear the crashing sound and becomes suspicious. Timon goes to see what's going on and sees that the crab put a mechanical plush of himself on the target and the safe crashes Timon and Timon is thrown back to the same rock. Timon then gives up and lies down. Pumbaa shows up ready to leave the Outback and tells Timon that he's eaten a lot of bugs that made him strong, saying that he's "Ultra-hog." Then, the warthog sees how terrible it is that Timon gets beaten by a bug and says that he made a new friend who helped him catch bugs and tells Timon that his new friend can help the meerkat catch the bug as well. Timon agrees. Pumbaa introduces Timon to his new friend, but it turns out that his new friend is the crab Timon has been trying to catch. Timon runs away and the crab makes a joke to Pumbaa saying "well I wonder what's bugging' him" and laughs. Video [[Video:Back_Out_in_the_Outback_Gabon_With_the_Wind|thumb|400px|left|''Back Out in the Outback'', followed by Gabon With the Wind]] : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media